Fire in the Rain
by lionessflame
Summary: He spends his days under a drug, He looks back on it now and realising what a jerk, what a monster he used to be; still is. He knows he may never change… But what he doesn't know is that across the other side in district 12 is a girl that will change his life for the good and worst.
1. Chapter 1

He sits there with the drug running through his body making him numb. He hates this but it essential says his mentor Brutus and Enobaria. He hates his life now, he was a god and everyone feared him, in the games he was the favorite and came out on top with the best kills. 23 tributes dead and 17 of them his own kill. He can remember the small pale girl from district 8 and the boy with shabby blond hair and stick frame from district 9. He remembers when the time to kill his fellow career tributes came, he descended upon them like a lion. District 2 and the rest of districts and the capital knew he was a killer but in this moment of time he became of monster, a blood thirsty monster. He remembers smiling and laughing and having the time of his life killing the tributes.

This is his life this is what he was meant to do. What he has been training his whole life to do but now he's considered a danger, a threat. He spends his days under a drug, He looks back on it now and realizing what a jerk, what a monster he used to be; still is. He knows he may never change…

But what he doesn't know is that across the other side in district 12 is a girl that will change his life for the good and worst.


	2. Chapter 2

The coal dust blows across the ground and lingers in the air. The grey eye girl silently runs through the town weaving her way and jumping over thing but staying silent. It's her hunting skills. People in the district know about her hunting but don't tell the law knowing and saying that she is a leader, a fighter and symbol of hope. She passes a couple of old men wearing their old mining uniforms she doesn't hear them but they talk quietly about her; how can she be so brave and yet still be standing tall through the hell she has lived through. And it's true she often wonders that about herself. Living in this poor place everyone experiences death but she has had it tough her whole life but no one will ever hear her complain not even her best friend/ hunting partner.

She's 17 and a survivor. She has a father, mother and a younger sister named Prim. Well used to have this family. Her father died in a mining accident. She remembers that day with the clouds like death rolling in and it clogging her lungs, the mothers and children crying for their loved once and crying form relief that they had returned alive. She meet her mother and sister and gathered them up close and waited for her dear father to return. But he never did. As they were closing the entrance she quickly run and grab and helmet and torch and throw herself down to look her father. Her mother and sister were a mess dealing with grief. Men that were stationed at the entrance were in a buzzle to stop and retrieve this young girl from the mines.

An only 7 year old Katniss Everdeen runs through the mines tripping and falling over the mess but not stopping until she finds her father.

After what seemed to be like forever, little Katniss was pulled up from a couple of men and handed a blanket and a warm drink that Katniss passed to Prim. Katniss knew that her dad was gone to the havens but did not shed a tear knowing that she must be strong for a family now.

Katniss's mum turned to depression turning off her life to be pulled by grief leaving her daughters to fend for themselves. Katniss became a mother to young Primrose and a provider for her family.

Now Katniss lives at the community home with other children with no family but themselves. Her mum and sister are a different story both being dead but she likes to try and forget that day but it will always haunt her forever.

Katniss quickly slide through the hole in the fence and runs into the woods. The woods for Katniss is not only about her way to survive and gain food and money, it also because she loves the woods. They are filled with memories of her father and is a place where she can escape from the district for a little while. Katniss hunts before and after school and spends a whole day hunting on Sunday with her hunting partner Gale. Saturdays she only hunts if she has too but will either spend her day at the hob, in the community home or helping other residents of the seam.

Katniss retrieves her bow and arrows and begins her hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I'm new to the writing world of fanfiction. Please leave comments. Things i can improve one would be wonderful. Will try to update as soon as i can. Thank you all.

Cato's nearly had it with this stupid doctor he doesn't talk about his feeling because he has none he's a career from district 2 and feelings are only weaknesses.

Cato loses it after the doctor tells him it's important for him to open up. Cato stands tall and pins the doctor to the wall. Pulling out the knife hidden under his sleeve he plunges it into the man stomach. Slowly Cato turns the knife while slowing hissing words at him

'I don't what to talk about my feelings, I don't have any feelings'

The doctor is pale and is slowly dying and Cato knows what is to come from his actions but is too caught up in the moment to care. He then lets the lifeless body fall to the floor and storms out of the room and heads to the training academy.

. BRETH. HIT. KILL. BREATH

Suddenly the doors open to a very angry looking Brutus.

'What do you think your doing Cato. This behaviour of yours is getting old. President Snow is not happy with you again!'

He replies with a grunt

'Say something boy'

'Well what do you want me to say I sorry but I don't like to talk about my feelings with people'

'Is that what this is about? You killed a man because you didn't want to talk. Shit Cato are out of your mind!' Brutus yells

Cato knows when you say it like that it's stupid but he also knows that once he came out of the games he broke and he might never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

I do hope you like this chapter. I'm not the best speller but i am improving slowly. Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter.

'I'm hungry'

'I want food'

"Be quiet need to do my homework'

'Stop it, I don't like it'

'Hey Katniss want to help me out?' Tom pleads

'Nah, I'm right looks like you got it under control' I say with fake sarcasm.

Tom and I have become close friends since I moved in here. He help me out when I needed guidance and over time we became friends. I knew he needed help with these kids and teenagers so I sent the few older girls into the kitchen to start with the cooking. Got the boys to set up the tables and chairs for everyone and the little kids to pack up and wash their hands.

'Thanks' Tom whispers in my ear as he starts to pass the meal around. I nod my welcomes.

All though there's not much food we still get something to eat. I make sure everyone has food before I eat. Feeding the community home is hard but with a few of the older boys working we get by. People often tell me since I've been in here the kids are looking healthier than before, well as healthy as you can get in district 12. I've now become a part of this odd family. We stick together and help each other out. There are a few people that we tend to stay away from but besides from that we are all close.

Then 74th Hunger games are coming up soon. And I try not to think about any of these kids being picked. I know I should be worried about me with more than 40 slips; I've lost track but in the end I know it's worth it just to help my new family and other seam people.

I always feel alive in the woods. This is my place where I truly belong. I am free. Running with the wind, as fast as the wild dogs chasing their prey. I run and keep running. Keep pushing my legs to move, move faster. The trees look like green blurs. I hear the birds singing feel the wind in my hair. I can't feel my legs anymore. But I keep running. My bow and arrows bouncing against my back and feeling the blood rushing through my veins making me feel free. I come to a stop. I look out at my view. Beautiful, breathtaking. Greenery and flowing river and a magnificent pink sky. To my left I hear an animal moving. I load my arrow, turn at shoot. Bull's eye. A big fat squirrel. Would trade nice for some bread. I make a mental note in my head to go to the Mallark Bakery. I trade with the father of the Mallark boy. I know that there three of them and they all have that blond hair. Peeta Mallard is the youngest and is champion wrestler at school. The other two I don't know that much all strong work in the bakery, have blond hair. That's enough personal detail I need to know. Not like associate with them much by them being town's people. But then again I'm not much of a people's person. I like to be in-depended.

After finishing my day's hunting I walk through the town and see a crowd at the justice building. I see the white helmet heads of peace keepers. I push my way through the crowd to know what's going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Please I would love feedback and comments. Thank you very much FAIRY WITH FANGS greatly appreciated. I will try to work extra hard to fix and look for my spelling and punctuation.

Pushing through the crowd I see the familiar faces of the Matthews family. I came to know the Matthews family but giving meat and working with David the father and Adam the oldest son, 23yrs of age. I got some work with them by pushing wheel barrows of coal to the Town Square and Peace keeper village. The Matthew family consist of David, Adam, Mell the wife, Milly and Jade two twin sisters 17 yrs. Milly has brown hair and blue eyes and Jade brown hair and green eyes. The Matthews family are very kind people, so I was concerned about what was going on.

I saw that David was in an angry mood with people and peace keepers surrounding him. I saw that Mell was at the side with teas silently running down her face.

'Mell, what's going on, Are you ok?'

'Oh yes dear I'm fine. It just, they, them peace keepers took him. He did nothing wrong. Why I don't know?'

More teas fell down her face,

'Who?'

'Adam' she said before sending her into a balling mess. Milly and Jade were by her side helping her to try calm down so I decided to leave them to see what had happened to Adam. And by the looks of it the peace keepers took him away.

I heard some of the story from the people around me. What had happened was that they saw Adam eating some fruit while on work. Eating fruit is not a crime but being from the Seam fruit is like candy something we rarely have. I know that the peace keepers will mostly pretend they didn't see anything but the only reason I could think is if one of the not slack peace keepers saw or someone from town tipped the head of the peacekeepers. This is normally the case. The town's people despise the seam residents. They know that they have more power so some families will use this as an advantage. That's why if you're Seam and you pick a fight with the town's people, you better know how to fight or put up an argument and be prepared for anything.

I see that David has quieten down so I head over to him.

'David, what's the situation?'

'Bloody towns people. They got money and food, nice houses. And yet they still want to give us hell. Adam got that fruit with his own money I was there and some of the other men were around too. Next thing old Jimmy there' he points to one of the peacekeepers.

'Comes over and takes him away. I knew Adam wanted to fight and so did I. But we both knew that would lead us to more trouble.'

I knew what he was saying was true and that if they did put up a fight wouldn't help anything. Being arrested for some fruit was so fucking stupid. That's what I thought and knew that many other people would agree but to voice that allowed with peacekeepers in range I didn't say anything. I tried to think of ways to get Adam out. I knew they would punish him for the fruit and even more so just for their enjoyment. When I was 14 I did break into the justice building to get a small 5 year old girl out. I knew if we got caught that we would both be sentenced to death. But I managed. She now lives with her family staying out of way. Nearly all of the seam residents know but don't say anything. I could do it again. But this time it might be harder with it being Adam and that after the peacekeepers realised that a 5 year-old went missing there has been a change in there security. Or we could take this to our justice court. But even then our chances are very slim at winning.

'Please, please I need your help Katniss. You are the only one strong enough mentally and physically to do this. I know you're clever enough to help us out. I do not want to lose Adam it will tear this family apart.' David pleaded.

'I want to help your family out. I shall think about it. The peacekeepers can't charge or arrest him for two more days.'

'Yes, thank you very much. If you need anything come see me. I'll do my best to help.'

I nodded my head and headed but the community home. While on my journey back. I tried to think of how I could save Adam.

As I enter the younger kids are all playing or drawing just keeping busy and happy as can be. While the other older kids know that there's business going on in town. I see the looks they cast my way all knowing that I will somehow be involved in it. I see Tom and a few other guys sitting at the table. Whatever they were taking about they stop as I enter. Tom smiles and pulls over a chair for me. As a few of the younger kids sense the need to leave the room, do.

'If I know one thing is that you already have a plan.'- Toby, one of Toms mates

'Well if you need anybody to help ya, I'm willing. Adams always been a mate of mine'- Austin, he's a big though guy says to me.

'Yeah, I don't mind breaking the rules now and then'- Cade says, and its true there's never a day when he isn't sitting outside the principal's office at school.

I know these boys will always have my back. And I know that I can trust them.

'Whatever you decide to do make sure you think about your own safety first'- Tom tells me. He's always making sure I take care of myself, thinking that I don't but it is nice to know that he's there looking out for me. I tell the boys thanks and I'm still thinking about it. I hand Tom the money that I got from Mr Mallark and continue on with the night, still thinking about this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please leave comments!_

Another sleepless night. My body seems to be rid of the drugs. I hate having them in my system, what if the enemy is near. My reflexes and senses are out of balance. I become an easy target. I need to be able to move fast and strong and be able to predict and prepared for the enemy defence. I know even if the drug is flowing through my veins I will still dominate. I am Cato, district 2. Feared by all, strong as the gods and defeatable. I am the Winner. I am the Champion.

I head into the kitchen were the maids have made breakfast. As soon as they see me, they all look away and try not to do anything that may make me go off. It fun to have that type of power over people, but in my mind there is a spot where I don't like that. Sometimes I hate how people treat me like I'm a bomb that could explode at any time.

'Water' I ask, well more like demand. A small slim girl moves to put down a large glass of water on the table for me. She looks no older than 17. I am impressed she didn't ask from tap or if I want it cold or in a glass or cup. She got me a plane large glass of water. I nod in her direction. She has the look a relief I see pass through her eyes before she turns beck to putting glasses away in a cupboard.

'Food' an older lady and moves to put down a plate of bacon and eggs. With a bowl of fruit and toast. As soon as I see the toast one piece with a slightly burnt edge I lose it. My hands clench together, I grind my teeth and look the lady dead in the eyes. She knows what about to come and so did the other maids. Then a loud crash echoes through the room. The small girl dropped one of the glasses. I can tell that everyone in the room is ready to run knowing that it just made me angrier but matter of fact I don't. I can tell that the girl is afraid. Her eyes give it away but she also doesn't know if she should clean it up or wait till I move or say something.

'You are dismissed' I tell her. She is confused and I can tell the other maids are too. She nods her head and then begins cleaning the glass.

'No' she doesn't need to do that. She stands up quickly and walks passed me to the door. I see her eyes dart around and but what I realised is that they linger on my plate of food. I wonder if she wanted to know if it was ok for me or she made it. But then I realise that she is nothing but skin and bones and hasn't even had anything proper to eat for a while.

'Wait, here' I hand her the plate of food, then nod towards the door indicating that she may leave.

After a busy morning of doing exercises and have to meet with my previous mentors and some peacekeepers. Last time I had a meeting was about my mentally state and meeting Presented Snow. I know what some victors have to do once they come out of the games. But being from district 2 and with me being 'dangerous' I don't have to fulfil any of these what you could call 'jobs'. I freshen up and change and make my way over to one of the meeting rooms in the Justice Building. The room is very classy but never seem to focus on that while I have seen expenses things all my life. I seem to be the first her so I take my spot at the top of the table, where I belong and wait. This better be worth it, not something about my behaviour.

'Cato' Enobaria says as she enters the room.

Brutus and a few peacekeepers follow in, they all take their seats at the table. Brutus sits directly in front of me. Enobaria decides to stand by his side. I've always wondered if there's anything going on between them. But then again no one could love them and it wouldn't be possible for them to love each other. They have a close friendship but they cannot work the best together. Both like being in charge. Enobaria is more of a plan then torture then kill when in a fight. Brutus just descends and kills. I've always like that about him don't waste any time. But as I have come to know that you should always play a little with your food. I learnt all of my weaponry ability from Brutus when I was at the academy and some hand to hand combat from Enobaria. While both being highly commended on their ability in any way that we would face off I certainly know that I can overpower them both.

Brutus seems to be deep in thought. Probably trying to tell me that they are sending me in counselling again or that I will be under more supervision. He's always had no hair or little, has dull green eyes that always looked sharp. But as he sits in front of me I noticed that he is not the same. He always used to joke around. Or the complete opposite would be very serious and the look he would give you were very powerful, you knew what he was telling you without saying anything. In my young eyes he was my hero, I looked up to him as a mentor before he personal became mine. He always wore black sporting pants and tops that were skin tight. Today he still wore this but would carry around a formal jacket. As for Enobaria she still wears her long jet black hair in a high ponytail and her teeth wear sharper and shinier than ever. Wearing a black pant suit that was formal but still looked sporty, she stood standing smiling at me. I use to think that she was a very happy person but I think it's because of her sharp pointy teeth that she can't help but smile at people either to scare them or she can't close her mouth.

'Well did you want to have a tea party or meeting?' I quiz them.

'Shut up boy!' I've seen Brutus angry before but this time is different he look as though he has given up on something? So for once I did as I was told.

'There has before but not many, of other people moving districts. This is either because of jobs or they were placed in community homes and sent away to other districts. Being a victor gives us a right to travel from the capital to the other districts, but we most return to our rightful home district. Enobaria and I have fought hard for your sake but Cato you are moving home districts for a while'

'Moving home districts for a while, how long is a while? What district?' I didn't mind the idea of moving as long as it was in a good district such as 1 or 4 near the sea would be ok. Even distract 9, I know many previous victors go to 9 for a break it apparently very calming.

'Now see this is were your not going to like it. President Snow has decided for you to live in district 12.'

'NO' I am not living in district 12 out of all places.

'You don't have a choice Cato' Enobaria speaks up 'You will stay there until they have another victor or until President Snow wants you to stay.'

'So even if I could possibly get bring district 12 have victor I will still have to live there until the HE says so?'

'Correct, say Cato we cannot control it Brutus and I tried to defend your right to stay or go to a better district but we cannot do much more.'

'It's true as much as I want to get rid of you boy, district 2 victors deserve much better than the scrum of district 12 people' I agree with Brutus I should get better treatment I consider myself as royalty and royalty does not belong in district 12.

I can't go, I don't want to go. But I don't have a choice so instead of complaining as ask when I leave. One of the peacekeepers step forwards and hand me an envelope. 'You will leave in tomorrow at 0400 in the morning.' He informs me.

Knowing that is meeting has finished I stand up and storm out not happy with what the president is making me do. The letter has the things I should pack, the things that will be provided including of course a house in the victor village, weekly supply of food, allowed access to any part of the district, my own training room and a powerful position in the district meaning that I can overrule a peacekeeper. As I have no choice to go I decided to take advantage of this powerful position, why not have a little fun while I'm at it. After all I haven't had any in awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for my mistake of the chapter being posted twice. But I fixed it now. Thank you!_

Gathering around the train station is not exactly what I had I plan to spend my Friday morning. If I wasn't here I would still be at school but most of the time a sneak out and go hunting. It's not like I would get in to trouble, it's sort of become a daily thing were the teachers ask where I am but they already know that I will not be turning up to class or for the rest of the day. I do try to attend school for three full days a week but if it's necessary of me to go hunt then I will. The crowed is increasingly growing as other people from the seam gather in. All of the town's people are up the front. I stand near some of the kids from the community house, the younger ones are becoming tired some I pick up a small 3 year old girl and a little boy; Charlie leans on my leg. We don't know why exactly we are waiting here. Problem someone important coming to visit, not that I really care. I can tell the others don't want to be here as all are getting bored and either way if someone from the capital comes we don't have any respect or care for that being. But we still must show that we have some, at time I find it hard just to try and be polite.

The only other times I come down to the train station is when the peacekeepers supply train comes in. This train brings many boxes of food, clean bottled water and some clothing items. Every once in three months the train comes in, myself and a few of the older kids will head down and hide out. When the train stops it opens the carriages and they start to unload and stake the boxes. We get some of the kids to try and distract the peacekeepers so the rest of us can take a few boxes. By the means of distracting the kids pretend to fight, this then gets there attention and must try to stop them. Once the peacekeepers are closer the kids take off running then hopefully they chase. This allows us time to pick up a few boxes and take them back home with us. With the supplies we bundle up, diving them equally and then distribute to families in the seam and for us.

The train is in view and slows down coming to a stop. More peacekeepers step out, they have fresh white suits. The ones in our district have an off white colour probably caused by the coal dust. Then a tall muscular man steps out, I realise this is a victor from two; Brutus. Followed by him is a female victor Enobaria, with her sharp teeth smiling at the crowd. My crowed seems to murmur about why they have come to visit the district. But then a large man, in this early 20's steps out. Cato, I remember his games. One of the most haunting games that I've seen. He has golden blond hair that shines in the sunlight, a body that looks like it was created by the gods and has piercing blue eyes that remind me of the wild husky eyes that I have seen in winter hunting. His piercing eyes look over the people and just for a moment we lock eyes. As I stare into them I see that they are cold but captivating. He is then lead of the platform and taken away in a car.

The crowd leaves but with many people wondering and asking why the victors from 2 are here.

Cato's POV-

Looking over the people in district 12 really dose show that they are scrum. Most of them are skin and bones. All have a look of surprise or tiredness. I scan over the crowd, no wonder why this district hasn't had a winner just looking at the kids here shows that I could just touch them and they would break. Then my eyes land on a grey eye girl. There's something different about her, she stands tall and strong with hr head held high. We lock eyes it's almost as she can see right through me. I try to read her but her eyes give nothing away. They seem to have fire burning in them but yet it is contained behind a cold glare. Yet she is beautiful... Wait no I push that out of my head she is the dirt under my feet and even though this is a small district I am likely never going to meet or see her again. I am showed of stage and in a car with Enobaria and Brutus to the victor's village.

The house is small yet simply nothing like the ones in two but yet I find it calming. Peacekeepers place boxes of food and supplies in my room. There doesn't look like there will be enough food to last my three days. Brutus and Enobaria realises this and question one peacekeeper.

'We had problem with unstacking them' he say quiet and shaky, 'some of the boxes of goods were stolen'

'By who?' Brutus asks

'Some kids from the seam we can never catch them'

Then I laugh at this, the peacekeepers all stop and stare at me thinking I might be having a insane moment. I see Brutus and Enobaria raise there eyebrows at me.

'You let kids steal from you. You can't catch seam kids. They out smarted you peacekeepers.' I do find this funny the fact that poor dirt can outsmart some peacekeepers. Brutus and Enobaria start to gin and laugh at this too. The peacekeepers all look at each other and hurry to leave.

'Did you find someone to kill and torture is that what's so funny?' Haymitch say slurred surprising us of his appearance. 'Or did you make someone cry?'

'Oh no my dear old friend Haymitch, just find your system of peacekeepers lacking there ability. Or is there ability letting filthy seam children outsmart them?' Brutus barks.

'Oh you must mean that girl and her gang oh yes but you see you won't be laughing when she beats you.'

'Not a chance, no one can beat or outsmart me at anything' I say.

Haymitch gives me a smug look but I ignore that.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Very sorry for taking a long time. My internet was not working very well, but should be fine now. Thank you everyone for the comments, they make me smile. Love the feed back with how to improve the story, does help me as i am a first time writer._**

Katniss POV.

I tie up the laces to my worn out sturdy black boots, re-braid my hair, make sure all the kids are in bed and make my way into town. The town was covered in dark except for a few houses that let their light shine out on the ground. I made my steps silent and kept in the dark so no one could detect I was there. Tonight I'm going to get Adam out. I've done this before but even so I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I try to mentally prepare myself for the worst. I carry 3 knives, a sling shot, a small Beretta cheetah gun that I stole from peace keeper once and yes I know that stealing is illegal but the guy just left it there and I do never use only will carry it around in times of need like this. I've got a small amount of chloroform that my mother owned when she was a healer. And a few other things in case I need of use.

The justice building come in sight and I know the floor plans but I don't know the peacekeeper routine security check. There's an old window the leads to a room under the main rooms of the Justice building that has a rusty old lock one it. I give it a slight kick and the lock fell off. I slide into the dark room felling around to the door. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything, I couldn't. The door lead to a small hall way with other rooms. I knew I had to go left then right to come to a door which lead to another hallway. Walking quietly down this hallway I hear the voices of other guards and can see there shadows and there blocking the way I need to go and there's no way I can get passed them without being noticed. I take the chloroform and dab it on the napkin I have. I silently sneak up to the fist guard wrap my left arm around his neck and cover his mouth and nose with the napkin. He begins to go weak and passes out. I drag his body to the side and do the same with the other guard.

I've made my way to the part holding cells below the building. There are many rooms that are dark with only some with the faintest glow of orange light from old fluorescent globs. The floorboards turns to a dirt path, my boots making dust rise each step I take. Most cells have the 'cage' door closed some open. I see shadows of people sitting in the corners but know that I'm either imaging ghost or even the remains of those that were left to die down here. I feel pain and sadness for the ones that did and their families for not knowing if they were still alive or dead.

Small cries of pain brake me out of my thoughts I stay in the shadows but continue walking to the noise. I halt as I see two peacekeepers move out of a holding cell and lock the door. Once they are out of sight I moved to get a better spot to look into the cage and see Adam lying face down. I can see dark patches on his skin and I'm guessing it indicates blood so he has been punished.

'Adam' is whisper loud enough so he can hear me. I see him move his head up then down not having enough strength to move much but I know he heard me.

I inspect the lock and see that I'm going to need a key to open it because there is no way I could pick it. I move to the place where the peacekeepers enter. I see that's there's another room with a peacekeeper guarding keys. I do find it strange how there's hardly any guards but then again no one ever breaks into the justice building unless it's me but I do know not to think that this is going to be easy where I can tell getting Adam out walking is going to be hard enough by its self them to run into anymore peacekeepers.

I don't have lots of chloroform left and decide to save for later if I need. There's only one guard and can't see anything that he could use to alert other peacekeepers unless he calls for them but I'm planning to get it done by then.

I sneak up and wrap me left arm quickly around his neck and clamp my hands together. He doesn't know what's happening except for that fact that he is being choked. I squeeze harder cutting of his airway. He's fighting back. I put more pressure that I can. I can feel him getting weak but he's not giving up. He quickly stands and I lose hold on him. I take out one of my knives and attempt to stab him in the chest but he moves and it goes in him shoulder. He swiftly picks me up and throws me at the wall. I hit the wall at full force and my mouth fills with blood. My vision is blurred but can still make out the man's outline. The man towers over man. I find the knife on the ground and slide it up my sleeve. I'm then lifted off the ground, but before the man could bash my head in the wall I raise the knife and stab him in the eye. He is now dead but I don't waste time thinking of the kill I need to get Adam out.

I rest on my legs getting my breath back and my vision is slowly adjusting again before I take to keys and unlock Adams cell. Adam seems out of it but he knows who I am and where on our way out of the building. He's badly injured but doesn't seem to be having much trouble moving. We made it to the hallway before the room that I came in but we have reached another problem there peacekeepers everywhere, there all on high alert. I think they know about that guard's death and that Adams escaped from his cell.

I work out that every 5 seconds a guard will walk past the hallway where we're hiding. I have to get the perfect timing for Adam and I to cross to get to the room without the other guards that are situated along the hallway to not notice. I look at Adam to check that he is still alright to move. One hand clutches his side and the blood stains on his ragged clothes have increased, I need to get him out fast before he loses too much blood. Adam seems to notice the pattern of the guards and understands that we have to move fast. He nods and gives me his famous smirk. I know he can do it he's up for the challenge, typical Adam but then it's this type of thinking that might just help us.

We move right after the guards past off swiftly move into the room. Its dark but we can see the window. I give Adam a push up then he crawls out and I follow after him. We have a break just to catch our breath but that doesn't last long as I hear someone around the corner. Adam notices before and pulls me back into the shadows with him. A large man walks past and slows his walking as if he knows that we are hiding. I look over to Adam and see that the strength he once had is gone and he needs medical help fast. I decide that I need to take a chance of getting past this man now, without waiting for him to move on. I take Adam with one of his arms around my shoulders and try to sneak past. He turns around and his blue eyes glow. It's Cato.

I don't know what to do as I stare into his eyes and he stares back. Should I fight or ask for help because I know that I won't be able to get Adam help in time if I'm only carrying him. But why would he want to help me after all I am from district 12 and yet Imp a seam 'rat' as they like to call children in the seam.

'So I'm guessing that you're the prisoner that escaped and you're the partner in crime' he tells as he sees with a deep masculine voice and a small smirk on his face.

'Yes' I reply sounding confident

'And what do you plan on doing and going?' hes asks

'For help' I simply say

He studies me for a moment. 'You're not one for taking are you?' but I know he knows the answer to that so I just nod my head. We seem to then be in a trance, both staring into each other's eyes. His cold, icy blue eyes are empty but yet show strength. I know that he is ruthless that can turn into a killer yet I don't see that in his eyes. I don't see what everyone else talks about and what they run from. I just see strength that is lost.

Adam moans in pain braking our eye contact.

'Help us' I demand, he doesn't say anything for a while,

'Ok I now a place where we can go to get help and should be safe for a few days.'

He leads the way into the darkness.

I suddenly want to know why he decided to help me, help us. But I stay quiet and continue on for Adams wellbeing.


	9. Chapter 9

Cato POV-

She stands listening closely with a hard expression glued on her face. She looks powerful, she is powerful. I noticed that when I agreed to help her. I, myself don't even know but that happened is that seeing her determination with helping the young man and the fact that she didn't run or seem afraid of me, made me say yes without thinking. By far this does not mean that I would help district 12 people or that I even like this girl. This is a one of time, never will it happen again.

The man, Adam, as I have come to know his name from twelve over here, is resting in one of the rooms at Haymitch's place. Twelve is in the kitchen drinking tea, while the doctor and Haymitch talk about Adams health. Haymitch didn't let us in but as soon as twelve spoke up demanding entry he soon did open his door for us.

'So I'm guessing your thinking about why you even helped the girl with bringing the prisoner here?' Haymitch says reading me.

'Yeah, well no but I just thought I'd try something new. Help someone out for a change.' I say not wanting to tell him that he is right. He just laughs in response.

'Sure boy, sure. But let me tell you something, She' nodding his head into the room where twelve sits, 'Will make you question everything, she will never let herself or the people she cares for be hurt and she will be challenge just for you.'

I question what he's talking about but he already left to his room, probably to drown in more alcohol. I really can't take all the questions and thoughts that are swimming inside my head. I get off the couch and head home. With it being early morning going back to sleep won't do any good I decide to do some old training exercises to let my mind be at ease and then shower and try to sleep. The only problem is that when I do find sleep I'm back in the arena and I'm the last one standing. So why haven't I be crowned victor, but then she walks out form the trees.

It's been a week since I help the girl escaped with Adam. He's back living with his family but is staying low. I keep thinking about going to the peacekeepers and telling him where he is, but I decide not to. One because you would think that going to the family home would be the first place you should look for him if the peacekeepers could do their job any better and two that I keeping thinking of the girl and something in my head tells me not to, not for Adam but for her. It's been driving me crazy thinking about her. I don't want to but she just comes into my mind then I can't get her out of my head. I'm always seeing her but she never is there all part of my imagination and all my dreams she appears but never does anything she will walk out or stand there. Always looking at me, looking through me. And because of all this I have gone off at three people this week by annoying me with little things and have slaughtered all of the dummies in my training room. I don't know what I'm feeling but I know I shouldn't be like this. Brutus trained me to win and be ruthless and yet here I am thinking of a girl, a district 12 girl. I repeat in my mind that she is nothing, nothing but dirt under my feet.

I decide to take a walk to the hob. What I have learnt it's like a black market where some peacekeepers turn a blind eye to it. I've been there a few times only every going to visit the old lady; Greasy Sae. She says I scare off her customs but I stay anyway. She doesn't talk much and doesn't seem to be scared of me. I always but small amounts of white liquor from Ripper. I don't think she minds me as it's mostly Haymitch and myself that keep her in business. I do still look at the people of twelve as scum but I decide if I want to get out of this place fast I better try with keeping my anger at a minimum.

I see that there are a few blokes sitting at Greasy Sae's stall today. I sit down on the old wooden stool, Sae gives me a toothless grin and I put my money on the table. The men round me don't talk so loud once I've joined and a few moved away. That's fine by me I especially don't want to be close with any of them or even have to listen to what they have to say. Sae place a hot bowl of soup down and takes the coins quickly putting them in her worn apron. There's not much in the soup today with most just vegetables and broth with not much meat. It's nothing like two, where the food was all five star diving and the amounts were never ending. But here in twelve there's not enough and I don't even know what meat I'm eating. But I don't care because I should be returning home, back to luxury.

The doors open to the hob and a small breeze enters and there she is.

I had finally got her out of my head and then she standing there and she looks powerful. The way she walks, the way she carries her head high. And the fact that the people in here change. The noise quietens down a little enough for me to notice and that every turns to glance her way. She strides over Sae and sits down and places a brown leather worn bag on the bench.

'Got anything good for me today girl?'

'In fact I do' she gives a small smirk to Sae which she replies she a bigger one. She open the day seems to re-arrange the object in there and Sea gives her a big toothless smile.

'Well with that I can give you four bowls of soup.'

'Deal' she replies with. Sea sets a bowl down in front of her and she begins eating.

'You know it's rude to stare' she says. I don't realise how she talking to until she slightly tilts her head in my direction. I didn't realise I was staring about I decide to play a game so I can find out more about her.

'I wasn't staring, I was just curious as what was in that bag of yours.' I ask

'Oh you know the usual things'

'And that would be?' I question

She just replies with a shrug of her shoulders and an eyebrow raised at me. I forgot she isn't the talking type. A few of the other men make very little small talk with her while I finish my soup, nothing important but they just ask how she is the just replies with an ok then she ask them in return. She asks about their families how they are, but they don't seem to ask her about hers in return. Maybe they don't like her family and don't care how they are doing or maybe she doesn't have one. Every time I'm around her I have all these questions, I want to more about her but I first want to know why I am drawn to her. I, a career, a monster as some call me is captivated by a district twelve seam girl.

'What I want to know is why is a wealthy victor of district two in little old district twelve? She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Because I wanted I visit your fine district' this causes us to both laugh a little.

'I don't believe a word of that'

'Ok, so what if I told you that I was forced by President Snow to live here for a while?'

'Now that I can believe' she states.

'But what if that's not true' I question her. She looks at me completely for the first today,

'Well it might not be, but I do think you are telling the truth. Whether that be the whole truth, I don't know, but I think it is.'

'Well that's probably a first that anyone actually believes me'

'I wonder why' she mocks jokingly.

She passes her bowl back to Sae and bids her good bye before walking out of the hob.

'Well you too seem friendly' Sae says to me

'I wouldn't use the turn friends'

'Well soon or later you will get lonely and you'll realise that she will probably be the only one how can look past your hard exterior'

I don't really understand but decide to ask to know what her name is.

'Why don't you ask her boy' Sae almost commands me.

With that I run out after her. It takes me a while to catch up but I do. I looks like I caught her of guard because when I approach her she tenses and her right arm flexes. I notice this and wonder why but instead of wasting time I ask her, her name.

'Katniss' she states confidently

'Well I guess it was nice meeting you Katniss' I reply with. I shock myself with how I wasn't rude or anything, I think I'm going soft for a moment. I know that when I go home I need to train and harden my walls I am a career after all and I will not allow myself to be week. Sensing that the convocation will not go on any more Katniss turns and walks away, leaving me standing there with one word in my mind

Katniss.


	10. Chapter 10

___**I'm so sorry for not updating. But this is an extra-long chapter to make up for that. I would really love more reviews, PLEASE! Let me know what you think about the story and how I could improve. I thought I better add some Gale into the story but I'm not going to portray him as he is in love with Katniss I think in more of a brother way will make the story flow more. Thank you to those who have been leaving me reviews it means so much**_.

Katniss POV

It been a few week since the whole 'break in and steal Adam from Justice Building' and I have been surprised more than once but Cato. I use to refer him as the brute or killing machine but after our little conversation in the hob well it's just Cato now. I didn't see what people talk about, the things he does and have did. I didn't see anything of the Cato from the arena. I just saw a man trying to live, trying to survive in our horrible world. This does not mean that we are friends or ever aquatints. It does not mean that I fear him or understand how he is, how he works. It certainly does not change my view on the people living in two but this has changed my thought and what I think that this man could be. I use to think the Cato was a cold hearted person with not care for anyone but now I think that what people see is much different to what is there. Maybe he could be a man with a heart, only if people push and look past the rest of what is there.

The sound of nothing in the community home is painfully loud. Today is the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and I can tell that all the older kids are scared for their life with the younger ones not knowing what's going on but are getting nerves because everyone else is. It's an understatement to say I'm anything but nerves I don't feel like eating what little food is in front of me and my hand is shaking so much if I did eat the food would go everywhere. Tom notices and reaches for my hand,

'You will be fine Katniss'

'Yeah, yeah I know. Just concerned for the kids' I indicate turning my head to look at all the kids.

'Hey, just remember I had lots of slips like you and all these kids and I didn't get picked' Toms last year at the reaping was the 73rd Hunger Games so this year he is safe but still has to watch. 'And if one of these kids does have to go then we remember the good times not the sad parts.' I know he's right and trying to smile but I've got a bad feeling in my bones about today.

With everyone dressed in their best clothes standing in the square, I enter were the girls from 16, and 17 years old. All though the square had been cleaned and tried to be presentable for the live broadcast to Capital the coal dust still sticks to my shoes. Effie Trinket arrives on the stage in a ridiculous pink outfit and as on schedule she starts her speech and watch a video about the dark days.

'Ladies first!' she walks over in her ridiculous high shoes and reaches into the bowl.

'Katniss Everdeen'

What. Wait. No. I should have seen this coming. I can't leave. I have to win. I have to kill kids.

These are the thoughts that suddenly enters my mind. I walk up to the stage and try to show no emotion but I know that once I'm alone I'm not going to be able to be strong anymore. No body claps, instead the people of twelve touch their three middle finger of their left hand to their lips and holds it up to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture that can symbolises thankyou and also goodbye to someone you care for.

Next the male tribute is selected and it's one of the boys from the community home. Jackson. I have a very close bond with Jackson. When I first entered the community house, he was the child to enter the home before me. So with us both being new I took him along so we could both live and survive in there. The fact that I consider him as my brother and also that he is only 14 makes this situation much harder than it already was going to be.

We shake hands and then are lead into the justice building to wait for any visitors the want to say good byes to us. The first people that come through the doors are a few of the kids in the home. I give them all hugs and we share a few of the nice moments we have had together. I know it's probably going to be hard for them as it will be for me. Next to enter is Tom. I race into his arms.

"You can do this. You are a survivor Katniss, you can survive the hunger games'

I just nod against his chest, not able to say anything.

"Nearly all the kids have gone in groups to see Jackson. I know he's like a little brother to you Katniss and I know it's going to be extra hard because of that but you need to try to mentally prepare yourself for the worst. Ok'

"Ok' I know Tom has a point but I already know that I'm going to try my hardest to protect Jackson.

"Make them remember you' is the last thing that Tom says before the peace keepers rip him away.

I'm left to wait in this room before boarding the capital train to take me to what is likely to be my death. One tear slide down my face. I allow myself to have this and only this one time of weakness.

It feels like I've been waiting for ages for the peacekeepers to open the door but the clock shows it's only been a few minutes. I see the door handle slow turn and the door open. I stand up ready to be taken but the last person I thought to see comes through the door instead. Gale.

He stands there mighty tall, his muscles are more define through his shirt and I must say the stubble on his face makes his jawline stand out.

"Gale' I greet him

"Katniss' not using my nickname he gave me. After all last time he called me that I shouted at him.

Gale and I are best friends, well use to be. He was everything to me besides from my dear Prim. But things changed that and I know times were hard for the both of us because the effect of my sister's death caused us both great pain. The story goes, one morning the weather was terrible and our hunting hadn't caught enough for our families for weeks. We were all losing energy and our bones were showing. Gale and I couldn't do much to help and I know the only way for us to keep going is to get some money. But the problem was we didn't have anything to sell but I did have my body to sell. I knew I could go to Cray, an old peacekeeper that looked for girls and had them for a night and give them little of money for it. I thought that the only option I had was to go to him.

I know how to make a good deal and would try get him to pay me more than he has to other girls. On my way to his house before I knocked I hear a gun ring out. Then I was running to the square. And what I saw was Prim there on her knees holding her stomach. She had been shot. I was so full of anger that I race up to the peace keeper who shot her and attacked him. I earned a punishment of 25 lashes. When the punishment was being carried out I did not feel a thing as I was numb of pain form losing Prim. I still get angry at myself that I didn't hold her as she took her last breath. I didn't tell her loved her before her heart stopped. I wasn't there for her. And still today I want to hit myself, I want to take another punishment because I wasn't there for my baby sister. After my back had healed after a long period of time, I tried to find out why she was shot. And that's where Gale and I'd friendship broke apart. That night after I left the house late at night the Hawthorne family came to mine as the weather was bad and they had a few holes in their roof. Prim and mother had not known that I had left the house and Prim suddenly begin to panic. Gale intently knew where I was going and took after me. Then Prim followed him out the door.

On the way Prim fell and hurt her ankle. Gale just said to stay where she was and he would come back and help her. The thing is he should have taken her home because after he left the peacekeeper came and dragged her to the square. She was supposed to be punished but not shot for being out after dark. But for some reason this peacekeeper decided to shot her. Ever since I've partly blamed Gale of her death, I known she was like a little sited to him but in truth I can sort of deal with it better if inflamed him. I know it's not right but I still do.

"I know you must hate me but I want you to know that I still care for you. We may have not spoken and you probably don't want me as a friend anymore but I want you to know that I need you to try your hardest to win. You can hunt and survive. And if you don't, if anything does happen, I won't be able to deal with losing you too.''

I don't know how to reply to that. But what I do know is that him standing there I relies that I have missed him but I have not forgiven him. Instead I hug him tightly and he returns it. As the peacekeeper opens the door I pull away and nod goodbye to him. Once he is out of the room. I start to think of how it's going to be in the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. So I've realised that I'm not much of an author and was wondering if anyone would like to continue this story for them selves. I would love to see anyone take on board this story and see the finishing product. For this story I really wanted katniss as a strong and independent character that falls in love with the mighty Cato.

So I don't really know how to use fanfiction for you to message me but please tell me in the comments if you will take on this story so I can then read your version. I believe that anyone would do a great job at making this story interesting and better.


	12. Story Chapter 11

_**Well i'm back and i know my story has so many spelling and grammar mistakes but lets just pretend they're not there. I've decided to write another short chapter for fun and i still don't know if I will be continuing this story but we shall see as it goes. Please let me know if you are interested in reading this story and I may try make an effort to continue.**_

Chapter 11

On board the train it felt like a whole new wold. I've never seen things so clean and sparkly. The crystal chandeliers reflecting rainbows across the ceiling and the room. The silver cutlery that reflected your own face and the food, so much that I could feed everyone in district 12 with. Effie and Haymitch are sitting at the dinner room table eating and drinking.

"So anyone given up yet? I know I have" slurs Haymitch

"Oh please Haymitch do mind your manners. Now you two please come join us for a late lunch and then we will sit down and watch the recaps and I then want you both in bed by 9pm so you can have a good night's rest before arriving in the Capital" chirps Effie

Both Jackson and I sit and start to eat. I try as many different foods as I can but I must say I am a big fan of the soups. Across from me I see Jackson furiously eating with a plate full of food. I smile a little at the thought of him enjoying all this food but then I remember that a few days from now we will be leaving to venture into a living nightmare.

Once Jackson and I are so full we both feel sick and Haymitch has nearly empty all the liquor bottles from the bar we sit down the watch the reaping from the other districts. As predicted district one and two are the biggest threat. District three and four tributes don't seem to portray any danger but I know I should never let my guard down. The remaining districts reaping go by but when a small 12 year-old girl is picked from district Eleven I picture my sister, Prim, and I make a mental note to look out for this girl when in the arena; Rue.

Right on 9pm Effie rushes us to our separate rooms and orders us to go to bed. After tossing and turning for 2 hours I finally decide to give up and wonder through the train. On the last carriage of the train has glass windows and a glass roof. I decide to lay down on the couch and look at the stars. I start to feel myself fall asleep when suddenly something or someone grabs my ankle and pulls me off the couch. The first thing I do is aim and kick to where I think the attacker is situated and I must come in contact with the persons face. I hear the attacker grown in pain and then they land a good punch to my ribcage. The punch knocks the breath out of me but I quickly grab the attacker and flip us to I'm on top this a tight grip on the neck and my right fist raised ready to punch him. Just before I aim to punch the attacker the lights flicker on and then I'm dragged off the attacker by no one other than Haymitch.

"What the Hell" Haymitch starts to say before he is cut off by the attacker.

"Well I must say your reflexes are good and fast and you have a pretty powerful kick" the attacker says.

And I wouldn't have guessed that my attacker is the one and only Cato.


	13. Chapter 12

**_I received a beautiful review from a guest for chapter 11 in the story and so I thought I would write another short chapter for you all. Thank you everyone and reviews are greatly appreciated._**

Chapter 12

"As I repeat, What the Hell"! Haymitch all but shouts at us

"Yes I agree with Haymitch, what the hell are you doing here Cato?"

"Well long story short I am a mentor of District 12 now so that means you will have both Haymitch and I try to help you out"

I am very shocked from the news that Cato will be a district 12 mentor I mean he must feel like shit because he's stuck with us.

"What, were you not good enough for district 2?" I test Cato,

"Believe me Twelve you need my help just like that night" answer Cato, I know he's talking about the night at the Justice building and I am grateful for his help although I can't help but feel that I need to keep a close eye on him. I know from previous talks with Cato he's very different from what the rumours say about him but I am going into the Hunger Games in a few days and can't help but to think that he did have pleasure in killing children.

"Go to your room Katniss and go to bed" Haymitch orders.

I don't argue with him and turn to walk out but without first giving Cato a curious glance.

Cato P.O.V.

She walks out of the room leaving me with a stormy grey eye glance, I'm about to follow her down the hall when Haymitch grabs my wrist pulling me back.

"What was that about boy?"

Why did I attack Katniss is his real question but I really don't know why I did that. I knew it was her on the couch I guess you could say I was curious to see how she would react.

"Look I meant no harm and plus just from that small fight I know she has a fighting chance in the games"

"You had to attack her just so you could see if she had what it take to win the game?, shit Cato I know you're from district 2 but anybody with eyes would know that, that girl has the ability to fight"

I knew from right then that Haymitch and I would get along. He didn't seem afraid of me, hell he even seemed like he thought he was better than me.

I walked down to my room, got changed into sweatpants and laid on top of my bed. I decided then and there that I was going to get Katniss out alive. I don't know what made me feel like that but Katniss was changing me for the good and worst.

I was up before Effie was shouting for everyone to get up because it was a 'Big, Big day' as she would say. I didn't bother to change as I knew later on I would have to put on a suit for when we arrived in the capitol. I waked out into the dining area of the train and expected nobody to be there but there Katniss sat at the head of the table eating a plateful of pancakes. Now I know it's not a big deal to where you sit but that was my place, I deserved to be at the head of the table because I was the most important. Well thats I what I thought, Haymitch would probably tell otherwise.

"That's my spot" I say, though Katniss just glances at me then back to her food and continues eating. Not liking how she rudely ignored me I try once again with a little more force. I step up next to her and tell her again "That's my spot"

"Just wait a minute" she replies with, well now I know I said I was going to help her but she was being a real pain right now.

"No" I growl. She finishes her plate of pancakes, takes a long drink of water and then simply gets out of her chair and walks out. I used to people putting up a fight but the way Katniss was acting was very frustrating me. I wanted her to fight me, show me aggression yet she made me get aggressive without putting up a fight.

What was she doing to me?


	14. Chapter 13

_**Well its been a long time and i think i will continue with this story but wont be updating as often as everyone would like. Sorry!**_

 _ **And again sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes**_

Katniss POV

Walking out of the train I was blinded by the flashing lights and all I heard were screams of excitement from the onlooking capital citizens. I kept my eye ahead of me and marched forward following Haymitch until we stepped into a car that took us to the tribute centre. We took the elevator up to the 12th floor where Effie tells us we are 'very, very special to be in the penthouse'. Haymitch tells us to clean up and meet for a late afternoon lunch were we will take about 'rules and shit'.

My room is much bigger than the room on the train and on one wall there is a visual image of a forest. I start to think about the woods in twelve, how free and in controlled I felt. But now I feel like a prisoner waiting for my execution. I decide to have a quick shower before I get distracted thinking of my old life. Once I'm done a slip on some black pants, a black sports shirt with district 12 emblem on the shoulders and slip on a pair of boots that resemble my old hunting boots back at home. I walk out and sit on the couches waiting for the others to show up.

Jackson walks out with eyes that look like he has been crying. 'Come here' I say, he walks over and cuddles up next to me. I wrap a protective arm around him and murmur things like it's going to be ok and you will be fine. He calms down after a while and we sit there talking about the fun times we had in the community home.

'I remember when I first walked in and placed my things on my new bed when those guys came in and started to push me around and then you came in and told them to leave. I didn't understand how you did that" Jacksons says

"What did you mean you don't understand how I did that?"

"Well you didn't even have to threaten them or put up a fight. Those guys just left"

"Well Jackson when I first went into the home those same guys came in to bully me. So I stood my ground and showed them that they could not easily push me over. I guess after that they must have found some respect for me or they got scared a girl could beat their asses" we both laugh at this.

"I don't know how to be brave like you"

"Jackson I'm not always brave, half the time I'm scared shitless. Like right now being here in the capital I'm nervous for what the future hold for me, for us. All I want to do is run and hide but I know that won't solve anything"

We both stay quiet after this, both thinking about our future that is until we smell the food being served in the dining room. Jackson and I both have something to eat but not as much as we did when we were on the train in hopes we don't feel sick.

"You will both be required to spend the rest of the day down in the training centre with the other tributes. Now are there any, how do I put this, special abilities that may help you in the arena?" asks Haymitch.

"Well I can run fast, I think" stutters Jackson

"You think?"

"He can" I wink at Jackson, this puts a small smile on his face.

"Well then I suggest you keep that to yourself don't show anyone your strengths. Understood"

"Yes Haymitch"

"Katniss?"

"What I said nothing about me having a special ability"

Haymitch barks at this, "Alight then you better get going, oh and Katniss no fighting"

"Can't promise anything" I say as Jackson and I walk into the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

I've been down in the training room for the past 2 hours going through the survival stations working out what I would have to do in certain situations. I mean this is the Hunger Games anything can happen. I remember one year where a tribute ended up turning to catabolism due to the fact that there were no animals in the arena and he didn't receive food from sponsors. I know I don't have to worry about any of the tributes or I with catabolism because since then a rule was added saying that it was not allowed. But I need to be prepared if I can't catch my own game because I highly doubt that I will get enough sponsorships to be able to buy food. Just as I start to think about food an announcement is made that lunch will be provided.

I walk into a large room with rows of tables and chairs and on one side of the room is a massive buffet for everyone to enjoy. Not only do I see tributes but so are some of the mentors and even peacekeepers are eating yet ready to pounce if needed. I go up in line collecting food on my plate.

"The chicken looks really good but I suggest you try the stew "

I turn around to see that Cato is pouring himself a big bowl of stew. I take his advice and do the same. I begin to walk to a spot at the tables. "Over here" Cato instructs me. At the table sits Enobaria, Finnick and a small frame girl with bright red hair. I place my tray on the table and they all stop talking and give me odd looks.

"Well hello pretty little lady can I help you?" Finnick flirts

"No I'm fine but thank you" Finnick just stares at me with his mouth hanging open.

Cato sits across from me with the faintest smile on his lips. "Dude shut your mouth before you start catching flies"

Finnick regains his composure and starts to talk again before been rudely cut off by Enobaria. "Enobaria, district 2" she says "Katniss, district 12" "District 12?" she questions with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, why is there a problem?"

Before I hear what Enobaria has to say, Haymitch slurs over to us clearly drunk. "Now Katniss I thought I told you not to go around fighting, did I or did I not"

"You did but you didn't clarify who I couldn't start fights with"

"Well" Haymitch slurs "that is true and I wouldn't mind for you to ruffle some feathers with these old guys"

"Old!" "Excuse me I am not old" exclaims Finnick, I see that the red hair girl has a small smile on her face. She meets my eyes and I give her a small smile which in return her cheeks redden and she goes back to eating her food. I flick my eyes to Cato to see is staring at me. I raise my eyebrow in questioning with him giving me a smirk and continue eating. With Haymitch sitting beside me talking to Enobaria and Finnick about how he could still take on the two of them even with his 'drunken ass' I enjoy to eat the stew. I must say that Cato was right I am definitely enjoying the stew more than I would have then the chicken.

"So Katniss you think you have a chance at winning the games?" Asks Enobaria. Everyone at the table seems to quiet at this.

"I believe I can play the game" with this I turn to leave suddenly feeling sick thinking that I am to enter the arena. As I am walking out I see that Jackson is sitting with the girl from 11 and a skinny boy that I think is from district 8. I hope he doesn't become too friendly with them. Just as I'm about to walk through the doors a large guy bumps into me and I fall to the ground. All of the noise in the room quietens down. I stand back up, keeping my eyes on him.

"What" he shouts in my face

"Excuse me"

Crossing his arms he speaks "Sorry did you want to leave?"

"Yes"

"Well no, you can't".

"And why not?" I ask

"Because I say so" he replies, I feel my fists clench and I narrow my eyes at him ready to have a go at this large ignorant asshole. But before I explode Cato comes in-between us and shoves the guy back. "Fuck off" Cato spits at the guy. Realising that Cato has stormed through the doors I follow. I get into the elevator that Cato is leaning against.

"Thank you?" he questions at me

"I had it undercontroll"

He shakes his head and sighs "Katniss you were about to start a fight and I'm pretty sure Haymitch told you not to be starting fights. And again what's with the short replies?" I know he's talking about the short conversation we had in district 12. And not giving him any satisfaction I just shrug my shoulders in response.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm back, i know WHAT?!_**  
Now please enjoy the short chapter

"Female tribute from district 9" the auto voice spoke. I'm waiting my turn for the private training assessments. After strict instruction from Haymitch that this is the time to show the judges any hidden talents, I was pushed into this cold tiled waiting room with the other tributes. In no time it's my turn to enter into the training room.

"Good luck Katniss"

"You too" I say to Jackson.

My boots barely make a sound on the smooth concrete floor; I looked over and up to the where to judges were sitting. They all seem to be fixated around a big cooked pig with an apple in its mouth.

"Katniss Everdeen, district 12" I speak loud. Only a few people turn to look at me. With this I turn and grab a shining metal bow. I pull back and load the arrow, breath and aim for the target board. I can hear my heart beating and so I calm my breathing waiting for the right moment to fire. I release the bow string and watch the arrow sail through the air. It hits the target but only on the outside.

Shit.

I hear the judges laugh and go back to eating and not giving a shit about me. So I do the first thing I think of. I grab another arrow, aim and shot, sending the arrow straight into the apple in the pig's mouth. The apple pins its self to the wall. Now I have everyone's attention, I bow and say "Thank you for your consideration" then storm out of the training room.

It's been 40 minutes and I've been locked in my room thinking of what a mistake it was, to do that. I was an idiot to let my anger get the best of me. They could send me a punishment while I'm in the arena, limiting my chances of winning. But now that I think about it. Did I ever really have a chance at winning? What do I have left to fight for? Why should I win… it not like anyone will miss me? It not like I have family waiting for me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and instantly grab the person wrist and bend it at an odd angle.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he says

"How did you get in?" I am pretty sure I locked the door before I had my little meltdown.

"I can pick the lock Katniss"

"Oh" I reply with.

I realize on how close I am to Cato. I can see the start of a thick scar that runs from his collar bone down under his shirt. I spot the faint scar on the top of his lip and see that is cold blue eyes remind me of the lake frozen in winter back in the woods from home.

Home; I miss home.

"See something you like?" he replies cockily with a smirk

"Shut up" I say and give him a slight punch on his arm. I move away and sit on the foot of the bed.

"Look I can tell your upset but I don't really know how to comfort you or if you would actually want that" Cato slightly chuckles in a nervous way.

"You would start off asking the person if they are ok. And then you try make them better. But you are smarter than you look"

"Smarter than I look?" he questions

"Yeah. I don't need any comforting" I reply

Before Cato says anything Haymitch walks in and tells us that the tributes scores will be announced any minute now. My stomach turns at this and I suddenly want to hide under the covers but I'm also curious to see what I will receive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please leave me a comment! PLEASE**

Cato's POV

It's no surprise that district 1, 2 and 3 all scored high. The boy from district 2 received a 10, he will be a challenge for Katniss. Katniss sits beside me waiting for her result. She shows no emotions but I see the way her eyes occasionally move rapidly across the screen.

District 11s scores are up and the little girls face is smiling on the screen. She receives a score of 7. It's a really good score from someone from a lower district. In no time Katniss's face appears on the screen. Her home district is probably standing out in the square waiting to see the scores of their own tributes. I suddenly feel the adrenalin pump through my body. If I feel like this, I wonder how she is feeling. I see Haymitch take a big gulp of some dirty drown liquor, he may not admit it but I know he cares for them both, especially Katniss.

Finally a bold silver number appears next to her name and face. Cheers are thrown all over the room and Katniss looks relieved. But I can't help think that she is now a bigger target than ever with a score of 11.

"Fucking 11, fucking 11" repeats a laughing Haymitch.

It the boys turn now. He receives a score of 8. I'm actually quite impressed, it is a good score for someone in a lower district.

"And how did you pull that one off boy?" questions Haymitch.

"I told them to time me, I ran around the outside lap of the training centre" the boy smiles so big. Katniss gives the boy a nudge and a small smile; her way of congratulating him.

"What about you Katniss, how did you do to get a score of 11?" I ask. Her face is blank but her eyes sparkle with mischief. Her only response is a wink and then she walks away. Haymitch continues to laugh and celebrate with Effie and the designers, and I see the boy, Jackson, celebrate with a big slice a chocolate cake that the Avox's are carrying out.

I decide to follow Katniss. Instead of her going to her room she makes her way up to the roof by the elevator. I quickly stop the doors from closing and step in the closed space with Katniss. She doesn't give any indication on her thoughts of me being there so I just lean against the cold metal and wait till it reaches the roof.

The doors open to reveal a colourful assortment of flowers in pots and vases spread around the floor. There are multiply little benches to sit at with floating lights in the small trees that look as tho they have grown through the floor. I make my way out to stand at the balcony and with Katniss shortly following to stand next to me.

"Why are you here Cato? Why are you here with us, District 12"

I take a long pause. I'm not initially embarrassed about being a mentor for district 12. I probably would be if it wasn't for Katniss. I don't know why but I feel as though Katniss could go far in this competition. Do I think she could win? I don't know. But I do know that I will try my hardest for her to get back to her district.

"Well to put it short I missed behaved, big tough Snow was fed up with me and sent me here to train you little people" I say this with sarcasm, Katniss almost smiles at this, key word being almost. "What are you thinking about Katniss?"

I see her mind calculating if she should talk to me or not.

"I knew you wouldn't be here by choice. You must have done something very upsetting to big tough Snow" this time we both smirk at this. I have a feeling she's not too much of a fan of our brilliant President. "Can you do something for me Cato?" I almost don't hear her as she whispers it as if she's scared or embarrassed.

"What do you need me to do?" I question

"Help me get Jackson out" she replies with. I'm speechless. I've finally made up my mind that I want her to win, I want to help her get out at the end of the game. I know I shouldn't give up on the boy but I can't help it. My mind clearly knows that Katniss is the one that needs to win.

"Cato?"

I don't know if I should tell her the truth or lie to make her feel better.

Why do I feel like this around her? If it was anybody else I wouldn't have even helped from the beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

_Is anyone still reading this story?_

I couldn't sleep at all last night. It was either because I couldn't stop thinking about my talk with Cato or that I was to enter the games in just a few hours. I've always been an early riser, waking up to go hunting before school starts but now I just lay in this oversized bed waiting for Effie's voice.

My talk, well more like little conversation with Cato last night left me thinking that maybe he really does want to help Jackson and me.

I thought maybe he was ashamed to be working with us; ashamed to be associated with District 12. But I knew from meeting him back in district 12 that he wasn't like 'everyone' said he was. I should have put a little trust in him. But that's the thing I've been suck on this past hour or so; trust. It's hard to trust people. You never know when they're going to betray you or just disappear from your life. It's hard to let anyone in when you know it won't last long.

I loved my family, but there all gone now.

I loved Gale but he betrayed me.

I let Madge be my friend and then she left me.

I've let myself feel as though I was a part of a new family; the kids at the community home. And now I've been taken away from them.

Trust and love both don't exist in my world.

Should I trust Cato? He is one of my mentors so it is his duty to help me but I made him promise to help get Jackson out. When I asked him he didn't reply back fast, it seemed as though a million thoughts went through his mind. Maybe he was thinking about his games, maybe he has a brother that Jackson reminds him of or maybe he really didn't want to help us. But yet he said yes; yes to helping me; yes to Jackson. And I trust him. I trust that his yes answer was genuine. I guess I'm just waiting to see how long it will last.

**** Skip a few hours ahead ****

Cinna walked me to this cold blue titled cell where I now wait until I step into what looks like a tube that will bring me up into the arena. On the inside pocket of my jacket he placed a gold mockingjay pin I always carry with me. I got this pin to give to Prim on her birthday one year to give her strength, to let her be brave but so she would always know that I would protect her. How well I did with that.

I can hear my heart pounding and my fingers are tingling with nerves. I decide to re-braid my hair to try keep my mind calm but that's not going to well. The machine voice starts to count down. With a finale last long hug to Cinner and him telling me he's betting on me to win, I step into the tube. The door closes and I wait for it to take me to my death.


	19. Chapter 19

_Just to be clear, I don't have an updating schedule and only write when I have spare time. As you already know that this story is coming together very slow but honestly not many people are reading it so sorrryyyy for those few that are. If you show me that you are interested in this story I will become more motivated._

 _I had this chapter ready to be uploaded a week ago but fanfiction wouldn't let me post._

 _I'm_ _so sorry for the previous post, don't know what happened to all the text._

 _Anyways here is another short chapter..._

I didn't sleep well last night, either because the tree wasn't that comfortable or that I could be attacked at any moment. Yesterday was my first day in the arena. Once the countdown reached the end I sprinted off into the forest. Just before entering the forest I grabbed a backpack and had to run for my life when a girl from the higher districts tried killing me with her deadly knife throwing skills. I was able to seek shelter in the trees away from her flying knives. The backpack that I risked my life for was barely worth it. My priorities were on finding Jackson and finding water. I had told Jackson that he must run as fast and faraway from the killing, telling him I would then find him. I had lost sight of him when trying to get away from 'Knife Girl'. My day was spent alternating between walking and running trying to find Jackson or water. It was nearing Sunday when I found a small but steady moving stream of water. I quickly filled up my water bottle and decided to seek a place to sleep. I knew I would not have any luck trying to look for Jackson once the sun went down. After traveling not too far from my newly found water supply I climbed to large tree and watched as the sky filled with children's faces.

In the early hours of the morning I decided to start moving hoping to find Jackson along the way. The boots I wear fit well and I can easily run in them without them weighing me down but the only problem I have is the backpack that likes to bounce and swing around when I run. After a few hours I decide to take a break and set up a snare not too far in hope of catching some lunch. I go to check on my snare hiding in a bush a few feet away making sure that it is safe to turn my back on whatever is out here for a few moments to get a big fat rabbit that has found itself imprisoned in my snare. Just as I'm about to stand-up I hear a human cough in the distance. I really shouldn't go to find out who made that sound but what if it is Jackson?

I decide to climb and jump from tree to tree, something that could probably get me killed alone, but in this situation it is better than walking feet first into danger. Finally I see a small fire going and the large boy from district 11 sitting beside it. He seems to be trying to soak up the warmth from the fire by sitting very close that I almost want to shout that his cloths might catch on fire but I stay quiet instead. Back in district 12 I've had 'run ins' with big guys looking for trouble. I'm not the best fighter but I can hold my ground. I know if I were in a fight with Mr 11, I don't think it will end well on my half. I'm almost certain it would be my cannon going off. The only thing I do know is that if I'm against a bigger, stronger fighter is to find their weakness and use it to my advantage. Fighting isn't all about strength, it's about being smart; something I've learnt over time.

The little girl, Rue, walks out with her arms full of sticks.

"Not the green ones we don't want to attract any unwanted visitors" Mr 11 tells Rue

"I know, I know, how many times you have to tell me Thresh? Just be thankful that I am looking after you" teasing a smiling Rue.

I almost smile because of Rue.  
How could you smile in a place like this? I wonder. And then I have an idea and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out and I can almost see Haymitch shaking his head but here it goes.

"Your coughing is going to be attracting unwanted visitors before any smoke" I step up on the branch that I was crouching on so that both Mr 11 aka Thresh and Rue can see me.

Rue drops her pile of sticks in fright and thresh leaps up to stand, sending himself into a fit of loud coughs.

Yes I can see Haymitch shaking his head but I almost have a feeling Cato would be sitting there with that smirk on his face.


End file.
